Competition
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Nico and Pedro both start different singing competitions against each other to see who is better. (Sequel to "Nigel's last stand")
1. The vote

**Competition**

A great day at the local samba club. The two best friends known as Nico and Pedro were doing what they loved most of all… samba! But today the two friends were going to do something different for once.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Nico called flying above the stage.

Everyone in the club turned their heads to the canary.

"Okay everyone, me and Pedro are going to have a singing contest tonight, and you the people in here get to vote for the winner."

"Vote for Pedro!" Pedro yelled which got Nico chuckling.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Nico called to a military macaw band.

"Ready, Nico?" One of them asked.

"I'm ready." Nico replied.

The macaws started up their instruments and Nico cleared his voice and started singing.

Nico:

_(awww baby), u r the sweetest_  
_please may i step to you_  
_girl im not being rude_  
_but i see u standing here all by yourself(oh wot the hell)_  
_well did he break your heart_  
_or girl did you grow apart_  
_well if its anything to you_  
_i understand what u've been through_

_(Chorus)_

_baby dont cry  
baby dont loose your faith in love  
cause even if you've been sad and blue  
my heart is here with you  
so baby dont cry  
put a smile on ur face my love  
there is one thing you cant deny  
the sun will always shine_

_baby just understand  
that im not trying to dis ur man  
but he had to be a fool to let u go  
if its left up to me  
i'll be on my bended knees  
u'll be right by my side  
im wiping those tears from ur eyes_

_(chorus)_

_baby dont cry  
baby dont loose your faith in love  
cause even if you've been sad and blue  
my heart is here with you  
so baby dont cry  
put a smile on ur face my love  
there is one thing you cant deny  
the sun will always shine_

_(chorus)_

_baby dont cry  
baby dont loose your faith in love  
cause even if you've been sad and blue  
my heart is here with you  
so baby dont cry  
put a smile on ur face my love  
there is one thing you cant deny  
the sun will always shine_

_bridge  
come and taste this love that i put there for you  
baby let me know if it is done  
let me in your heart and i will comfort you  
you wont have to cry wont have to shed a tear  
as long as my heart is here_

_(chorus)_

_baby don't cry  
baby don't loose your faith in love  
cause even if you've been sad and blue  
my heart is here with you  
so baby don't cry  
put a smile on ur face my love  
there is one thing you cant deny  
the sun will always shine._

Nico finished his song taking a bow. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Thank you, thank you, very much!" Nico said flying off the stage.

"Good song, my friend." Pedro smiled crossing his wings.

"Beat that!" Nico replied.

"Oh, I'll try, my friend." Pedro smirked.

Pedro took flight on the stage and readied himself for his turn.

"Ready, Pedro?" The military macaw band asked.

"Ready," Pedro smiled.

The military macaw played their instruments like a piano and Pedro started to sing.

_If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight  
If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
And say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love for the beats  
Steal it in the streets  
Love for the melody, notes on a sheet  
The dope crusader, funky terminator  
I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later  
And the way the beat is knocking  
Got me feeling, alright, cause the DJ got me walking on the ceiling (all night)  
I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold  
I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight  
If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
And say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love for the bass, and love for the trouble  
Love for the orchestra, violincello,  
Love for computer beat, hotter than metal  
House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto  
We sip till we smashed up, feeling alright  
And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night  
I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole  
I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_Yeah, baby, yeah, alright  
Can you feel it?  
Good god, yeah, alright_

Pedro finished his lyrics, raising his wings as the crowd cheered.

"Okay, okay, everyone, vote now." Kipa said.

Nico and Pedro walked to the bar to join their toucan friend.

"Yo, Dimitri, two apple juices please." Nico said spinning his bottle cap.

"Here ya go." The Russian duck replied handing them each a drink.

"Well, I do believe, I will win the trophy." Pedro smiled.

"Aw, Pedro, that's nice of you to carry it for me." Nico smiled. "To the better bird," Nico said raising his cup for a toast.

"Here here." Pedro said as they both cheered cups.

"Guys, the votes are in." Kipa called.

"Cool, let's go." Pedro replied.

"And the winner is…" Kipa said as he called to the macaw band which played a drum roll.

**Who will the winner be? YOU, the people of FanFiction get to vote on who will win.**


	2. The winner

**Competition**

"And the winning paper is here." Kipo announced about to open it with the military macaw playing a drum role. Nico and Pedro both had excited faces on who the winner would be.

"Come on, say Nico!" Nico said to himself in a yelling whisper.

"Say Pedro!" Pedro also said in a yelling whisper.

"Oh boy this is so exciting!" Blu said slightly hopping in excitement.

"Blu, remember our little deal?" Jewel whispered.

"Yeah, I remember." Blu replied.

**Authors note: the deal is if Nico wins, Jewel has to jump in a muddy puddle. But if Pedro wins, Blu's the one who has to jump in the puddle.**

"So we keep our word?" Jewel said offering her husband a talon shake.

"Yes, we'll keep our word." Blu replied shaking his wife's claw.

"Okay, everyone, are you ready to hear who the winner is…"

"YEAH!" the crowed roared a response.

"Okay, and the winner is!" the drum roll started hyping the anticipation throughout the room. "And the winner is…" Kipo opened the envelope.

…

…

…

"Nico!" Kipo announced the winner.

"Woo-hoo!" all the crowd cheered and clapped.

"WHAT?!" Pedro whined crossing his wings.

"HAHA!" Nico cheered excited as he walked to the stage, high winging the crowd. "Yeah, thank you, thank you!" Nico said spinning his bottlecap upside down.

"Oh well, that was fun." Jewel said walking away before Blu gripped hold of her wing.

"And where do you think you are going missy?" Blu asked, pulling her back.

"Erm, for some fresh air." Jewel lied chuckling nervously.

"I believe we made a little deal, and a certain macaw has to jump in a certain mud puddle." Blu said as a evil smile crept on his beak.

'Blu are we really going to go through with that?" Jewel asked hoping not to jump in a muddy puddle.

"Yes, Jewel, you would've made me do it if I lost, now come on." Blu said escorting her out.

"Blu, wait, we…er … forgot the kids." Jewel lied hoping to get a chance to escape.

"They're at Rafael's." Blu quickly responded.

"I didn't finish my drink!" Jewel lied again.

"You haven't had a drink." Blu replied.

"How do you know all that? Do you know everything or something?" Jewel asked.

"Oh yeah," Blu responded walking out of the club.

"Oh, I'm not going to like this." Jewel sighed in defeat.

When the love birds were gone, Pedro turned to the stage where Kipo gave Nico a wing shake (since his feet are way bigger than Nico's)

"Thank you, thank you!" Nico said taking a bow.

"Congratulations, are you going to sing another song?" Kipo asked.

"Yeah, I am," Nico replied clearing his throat.

The crowd went silent as the spot light hit Nico.

_15 minutes, excuse but I was wondering when,_  
_You were gonna speak 'cause I saw you look in,_  
_Back to the wall talking to all your friends,_  
_Thinking... loud... do you see me again_  
_Let me find out, you ain't get that love like you should_  
_Let me find out, he aint putting it down, like you know I would,_  
_Girl I know what is what you're looking for,_  
_Girl I know what is just you need,_  
_And you're tired of rolling business,_  
_'Cause you need messing with me,_  
_Come and find out, just the reason why we're running now,_  
_Come and find out, what's all the hoopla, what's all the buzzing about_  
_'Cause baby, you can get it, you can get it,_  
_Tell me to say the world and I ain't kill it,_  
_I'm no wasting your time, running my mind saying lies, to say what it's on my mind._

_If you give me 15 minutes I'll make you feel like a woman tonight,_  
_All I need is 15 minutes to take you on the ride of your life,_  
_Baby, all I need is 15 minutes anymore than that will kill the vibe,_  
_'Cause I bet you after 15 minutes, you need another 15, another 15 minutes of love._

_Is about to get crazy, about to go down,_  
_Seems like you're ready for the first round,_  
_Hope you can handle what I give out_  
_This aint a scandal, you stick around, is done now,_  
_Baby hold on to me don't let go,_  
_Don't act shy now, promise you be back begging for more,_  
_Im throwing that D as Im doing my thang_  
_You looking back like I'm crazy, deranged_  
_Told you to deal told you this ain't a game,_  
_You screaming out like you're going insane._

_Oooh, finally getting what you deserve,_  
_You can breathe now, giving you all of me that's my word,_  
_Baby, baby you can get it, you can get it,_  
_Tell me to save the world and I ain't go kill it,_  
_I'm no wasting your time, running my mind saying lies,_  
_To say what it's on my mind._

_If you give me 15 minutes I'll make you feel like a woman tonight,_  
_All I need is 15 minutes to take you on the ride of your life,_  
_Baby, all I need is 15 minutes anymore than that will kill the vibe,_  
_'Cause I bet you after 15 minutes, you need another 15 minutes, another 15 minutes to love._

_Time to re-up, time for my second win_  
_Time to go in, that was just the beginning,_  
_Baby by now you should really know_  
_Do what it was when you opened the door,_  
_Lets' get the school all night,_  
_I promise it will be all right._

_Do you want another 15 minutes (it don't take long when you know what you're doing)_

Nico finished, lowering his head as the crowd cheered.

"We love you, Nico!" a female canary yelled as she and three more jumped on him.

"Hey, ladies, watch the cap!" Nico laughed.

When the ladies dispersed, Nico flew over to Pedro who was leaning against the wall with his wings closed.

"Pedro, I know you lost and all, but no hard feelings, right?" Nico asked holding his wing to Pedro.

Pedro smiled and shook his wing.

"No hard feelings." Pedro replied.

"If your still a little depressed, I know something that will cheer you up." Nico smiled.

"Oh and what would that be?" Pedro wondered.

"Follow me," Nico replied.

###

"Blu, do I have to do this?" Jewel asked standing on a branch a few feet above a muddy, slimy, and grimy mud puddle.

"Yes, Jewel, if you don't, I'll have to tie you up and throw you in." Blu replied.

"Yeah, come on hot wing, jump!" Pedro cheered.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Blu, Nico, and the kids joined in. Jewel sighed and closed her eyes and darted towards the puddle. Jewel hit the puddle causing a little splash.

"YAY!" everyone cheered clapping their wings.

Jewel sat up and her beautiful light blue feathers were now a muddy brown.

"Oh," Jewel complained shaking herself off to try and get the mud away.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Jewel?" Blu laughed.

"I hate you!" Jewel simply replied,

"I love you too." Blu replied.

**Well Nico had won the friendly competition and Jewel is gonna need a long bath. Thanks to.**

**Blumacaw13**

**TheNoveSpixsMacaw**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**Eyeofthecobra**

**Kraft58**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**RIO2lover100**

**and to no members known as "Guest" and "Anynomonous"**

**for voting**


End file.
